Cockblock
by petit ourson
Summary: Et si Klaus avait retrouvé Stefan suite au bal des 20' du lycée ? SLASH!KLEFAN.


Petit Os sans prétention, je ne suis pas bien certaine du résultat. Il se déroule après le bal de l'épisode 3x20.

* * *

Stefan venait de retrouver la Pension Salvatore après avoir déposé une Elena dévastée chez elle en compagnie de Jeremy dont l'état n'était pas particulièrement meilleur. Au par ailleurs, il était pratiquement certain d'avoir vu celui-ci quitter de nouveau la demeure à peine quelques instants après que lui-même ai rejoint sa voiture, laissant donc la jeune femme seule en cette triste soirée. Il avait alors hésité à la rejoindre mais, il ne s'en était pas senti le courage. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il était là pour elle, ses propres soucis tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Son principal problème étant les trous noirs qui ponctuaient sa mémoire depuis presque un siècle et dont les paroles de Klaus, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, n'avaient fait que réveiller les tracas et la douleur.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa à la hâte de son costume comme si celui-ci s'était soudain mis à le bruler à même la peau. Il ne voulait plus penser aux années vingt, il ne voulait plus penser à l'Hybride et encore moins souffrir comme il le faisait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus, comment mais la présence de Klaus lui était insupportable, provoquant depuis quelques temps de véritable vague de dépression chez sa personne qui atteignaient son corps et son coeur plus profondément que n'importe qu'elle pieu.

Se glissant sans attendre sous sa douche, il entendit vaguement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée et en conclus que Damon venait de rentrer. Allumant l'eau chaude, il ferma les yeux lorsque celle-ci se déversa sur lui, atteignant tout d'abord son visage puis ruisselant le long de son corps nu. La sensation lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Détendant très légèrement ses muscles mais ne lui laissant malheureusement pas l'occasion d'oublier. Abandonnant l'idée de parvenir à changer son humeur, il se lava rapidement et attachant une serviette autour de ses hanches, quitta la salle de bain pour retrouver sa chambre adjacente.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte et fronça les sourcils mais, ne voyant rien d'anormal, il se contenta de rejoindre son armoire. Il en sorti un boxer et un jeans qu'il jeta sans grande considération sur son lit. Refermant la porte du rangement, il se détourna et laissa glisser la serviette à ses pieds pour enfiler les vêtements. Une fois cela fait, il passa rapidement devant son miroir, plus par habitude que par besoin et s'apprêtait à récupérer un t-shirt dans sa commode lorsqu'il croisa le reflet d'un regard bleu au combien familier.

Il se retourna, prenant un air profondément blasé pour dissimuler son trouble. Klaus se tenait appuyé contre le mur de la porte fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait grande ouverte. Il avait abandonné son costume blanc pour un simple pantalon noir et un t-shirt dans le même ton. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres et son regard bleuté pétillé étrangement avec la lumière des lampes de la pièce.

— Je te savais manipulateur, tueur mais, voyeur., articula Stefan, légèrement moqueur, tout en attrapant un t-shirt au hasard parmi ses affaires.

A sa grande déception, le sourire de l'Hybride s'agrandit à sa remarque et il laissa même son regard se promenait sans gêne sur le torse nu de son interlocuteur.

— A vrai dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu possédais quoi que ce soit que je n'ai jamais vu., répliqua-t-il sur un ton dont Stefan perçu le léger accent de séduction.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu croire que Klaus n'exprimait par là que le fait qu'étant deux hommes, leurs anatomies ne pouvaient être que similaire mais quelques choses dans le regard de ce dernier l'empêcher de s'y conformer. Quelque chose dans le chemin qu'avait suivi ce regard ne lui semblait que trop familier et lui arracha même un léger frisson. Il préféra se détourner pour enfiler son vêtement et briser d'une certaine manière le contact.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Klaus?, lâcha-t-il, quelque peu irrité.

Celui-ci eut un rire, amusé semble-t-il par le comportement du jeune vampire. Abandonnant sa posture, il se redressa et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce sans se départir de son sourire à la fois arrogant et quelque peu... taquin.

— La véritable question n'est-elle pas : qu'est-ce que tu veux?, contra-t-il.

— Ca n'a aucun sens., fit Stefan tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur. Je ne veux rien de toi.

— Je suis peut-être un voyeur, mais qui est le menteur ici, Stefan?

A cette réplique, le vampire se détourna de sa fausse contemplation de son téléphone portable pour braquer son regard vert dans celui de l'autre. Outré.

— Je ne mens pas. Je ne veux rien de toi., assena-t-il. Tu n'as jamais été mon frère.

La colère remplissait ses veines d'une adrénaline malsaine. Il lui en voulait. Pour tout et même pour rien. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Elena et à son frère, à Caroline, à Tyler, à Bonnie et aux autres. Pour sa soif de sang humain. Pour la douleur sourde qui battait ses tempes et piétinait son coeur chaque jour un peu plus et ce sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. A ce stade, il aurait pu lui en vouloir pour la malnutrition des enfants en Afrique que cela n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'il ressentait. Sentiment exacerbé par le nouvel éclat de rire du blond suite à ses paroles.

— J'admets mon erreur. Tu as raison, nous n'avons jamais été frères., dit-il avec assurance.

De la même manière que pour les mots prononçaient plus tôt, Stefan sentis qu'ils n'étaient pas à prendre au premier degré. Il admettait que leur relation n'avait pas été dans les limites de la fraternité mais, il ne faisait que sous-entendre autre chose, qu'il mettait le vampire au défi de découvrir. Sentant la peur rejoindre la douleur comme chaque fois qu'il se heurtait aux trous noirs, Stefan serra les dents pour se forcer à ne pas flancher.

— Tu ne m'as jamais rendu toute ma mémoire en ce qui te concerne., affirma-t-il à voix basse.

Cette phrase, il hésitait depuis des semaines à la prononcer. A confronter l'Hybride avec la vérité. Non pas que celui étant donné son comportement envers lui, ne fut une menace en cas d'énervement mais, bel et bien parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait à son propre sujet. Qu'avait-il pu faire de plus horrible que les massacres sanglants dont il avait joui en cette période sombre de son existence?

— Je remarque que tu ne me laisses pas le bénéfice du doute., fit Klaus tout en avançant jusqu'au pieds du lit. Alors je t'écoutes, que penses-tu que je te cache?

Il était calme, trop calme au goût du cadet des Salvatore. Il luttait férocement contre la sensation qui lui obstruait progressivement la gorge et lui nouait l'estomac. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à cent à l'heure, cherchant des réponses qu'il ne pouvait trouver sous l'effet de la compulsion.

— Exprimes-toi, je suis tout ouïe., ajouta l'originel tout en s'approchant encore d'avantage du jeune vampire.

— Je., débuta maladroitement Stefan. Je parle de ce que tu ne cesses de sous-entendre. Toi et moi. Nous n'étions pas amis. Nous n'étions pas frères. Nous étions...

Le mot resta sur le bord de ses lèvres. Il se refusait à le prononcer. Il ne pouvait avouer une telle chose. Ni à lui-même, ni au reste du monde. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de lui et de Klaus dans cette histoire mais, de tout ce que cela impliquait vis à vis de son frère, d'Elena et même de Rebekah.

— Dis-le., ordonna doucement le blond tout en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

— Je, je ne peux pas. Je ne comprends pas., répliqua Stefan tout en reculant d'un pas. Je... Je parle du fait que je peux te sentir, toi, ta présence même si je ne te vois pas. Je savais que tu étais là tout à l'heure lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas comment, ce n'est pas ton odeur, un bruit, c'est... une sensation qui me prends aux tripes!

Le vampire passa une main sur son visage, à peine conscient de ce qu'il disait tellement il se sentait mal. Il avait mal à la tête et s'il avait été humain, il se serait surement précipité dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il pourrait se libérer de ce problème.

— La compulsion te rends malade., remarqua Klaus sur un ton docte. Tu luttes contre elle mais, tu n'es pas assez fort. Tu sais mais, ton cerveau refuse de t'offrir les images de tes souvenirs et la certitude de ce qui est arrivé.

La tête entre les mains désormais, Stefan avait l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser à chaque mot que l'Hybride prononçait. Comme si elle souffrait d'une soif, que seule une parole bien précise du blond pourrait assouvir.

En un instant, celui-ci l'attrapa soudainement pour le plaquer contre l'armoire. Leurs corps à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre donnèrent envie à Stefan de fuir, ce que la poigne de l'originel l'empêcha d'accomplir. Se reprenant grâce à tout le courage dont il était capable, le vampire planta son regard dans celui du blond avec défi et colère. Il n'était pas un objet et il en avait assez de cette manie qu'avait Klaus de le plaquer contre toutes les surfaces planes qui lui passaient sous la main... et ce, sans arrière pensée bien entendu.

— Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, pourquoi ne tout simplement pas me rendre la mémoire?, articula-t-il férocement.

— Parce que ça serait beaucoup moins drôle., répondit Klaus après un instant d'hésitation, ce que ne loupa pas son interlocuteur.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par l'eau qu'ils entendaient couler depuis la salle de bain de Damon quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se jugeaient du regard, cherchant le point faible de l'autre. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi et le bruit du robinet leur informa que l'ainé des Salvatore venait de terminer sa douche. Lorsque les premières minutes d'une musique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas commencèrent à raisonner dans l'étage, un nouveau sourire mutin apparu sur les lèvres pleines de l'originel.

— Danse avec moi., lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Surpris, Stefan ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller vaguement les yeux avant de se reprendre. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, il lâcha un rire sans joie au nez du blond.

— Ce n'est pas drôle., dit-il sarcastique.

— Ce n'était pas fait pour., répliqua l'autre du tac au tac.

Fronçant les sourcils un peu plus, le vampire se concentra sur le visage du blond à la recherche de la vérité. Il ne pu retenir un haussement de sourcil, lorsqu'il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

— Je ne danse pas., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Menteur. Tu oublis que j'étais avec toi, chez Gloria... Et ce soir, il me semble bien t'avoir aperçu sur la piste avec Elena., termina-t-il un peu plus froidement.

Stefan se tendis malgré lui à cette dernière parole, refoulant cette sensation de culpabilité absolument insensé qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répondre car l'Hybride semblait avoir décidé de changer de tactique. S'éloignant légèrement du vampire, le blond accrocha son regard à celui du brun et commença à danser lentement, sensuellement en rythme avec la musique que diffusait la radio de Damon. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Stefan ne pu empêcher son regard de glisser des yeux de Klaus à son corps, suivant ses mouvements avec appréhension et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait à identifier. Doucement, presque mine de rien, l'Hybride se rapprocha de sa proie. Le jeune vampire s'écarta de l'armoire pour éviter de se retrouver de nouveau dans la même posture que précédemment.

Sans se démonter, Klaus se détourna pour poursuivre son approche. Immobile au centre de sa chambre, Stefan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation particulièrement coquasse et un sourire moqueur luttait pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le sentant, le blond vint se coller à lui sans plus tergiverser et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, un sourire en coin peint sur le visage.

Après un temps d'hésitation et un haussement de sourcils de l'originel, Stefan roula des yeux avant de se mettre à danser en rythme avec son partenaire. S'il détestait danser, il n'en était pas pour le moins doué et il n'eut donc aucun mal à soumettre ses propres mouvements à Klaus qui se fit une joie de suivre rendant cette danse bien plus intime qu'elle n'aurait du l'être.

L'originel laissait ses mains vagabonder à leur gré et sans aucune pudeur sur le corps du jeune vampire qui prit parti de ne pas relever. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre mais, cela semblait être encore trop pour Klaus car celui-ci d'une main sur les reins de son partenaire, obligea ce dernier à venir coller le bas de son corps au sien. Le geste fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux à Stefan qui les avaient clos quelques instants plus tôt. Tombant directement dans deux orbes bleus orages qui semblaient affamées, il hoqueta lorsque d'un coup de bassin, l'entre jambe du blond vint rencontrer la sienne dont il n'avait pas prit conscience de l'état d'éveil.

Sans réfléchir et légèrement paniqué, il chercha à s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur Klaus. Ils commencèrent ainsi un combat à vitesse vampirique pour la dominance. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se blesser, simplement à prendre le contrôle de l'autre. Ils se heurtèrent ainsi à l'armoire - fracassant les portes de celle-ci en passant, puis à la porte de la chambre et à la commode avant de terminer contre un mur. Stefan dominait par la force de l'originel était ainsi coincé entre le corps de celui-ci et la surface plane, encore. La tête lui tournait tellement la délivrance - psychologique s'entend - lui semblait proche.

Contemplant un instant les yeux bleus de Klaus, il ne sursauta même pas lorsque les mains de celui-ci lâchèrent ses épaules pour se faufiler sous son t-shirt et l'en débarrasser avant de venir caresser son torse. L'une d'entre elles retraçant la forme de ses abdos tandis que l'autre jouait avec l'un de ses tétons. La respiration de Stefan se fit plus rapide alors qu'il fermait de nouveau les yeux sous la douce torture des caresses prodiguaient par l'autre homme dont les lèvres remplacement rapidement sa seconde main. Un coup de rein plus déterminé que les autres lui arracha un gémissement.

Oubliant le monde qui les entourait, Stefan s'empara soudainement du visage de Klaus pour venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un sourire étira celle du blond avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue à la recherche d'une invitation pour approfondir ce baiser. Il venait d'y parvenir lorsque...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passage à Damon.

— Je viens d'avoir l'illumination du siècle pour baiser ce connard d'hybri...de., s'exclama-t-il. C'est une autre manière de voir les choses.

Klaus avait braqué un regard glacé sur l'ainé Salvatore en l'apercevant tandis que Stefan était littéralement mortifié. Toute trace de sang avait déserté son visage mais, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation.

— Il me faudra bien une centaine de séance chez le psy et peut-être une hypnose pour oublier ça., ajouta Damon presque tétanisé.


End file.
